<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Outnumbered by Gravytrain101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787064">Outnumbered</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101'>Gravytrain101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Carter, Alpha Kinch, Alpha Klink, Alpha LeBeau, Alpha Newkirk, Alpha Schultz, Comfort, Comforting Klink, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Omega Hogan, Possessive Klink, heat - Freeform, omega - Freeform, suppressants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stalag 13 is an alpha only camp. What happens when one of the prisoners runs out of suppressants? What happens when that man turns out to be Hogan? Will Klink transfer him to another camp that's only for omegas? Or will he keep him all to himself?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrew Carter &amp; Robert Hogan, Robert Hogan &amp; James Kinchloe, Robert Hogan &amp; Louis LeBeau, Robert Hogan &amp; Peter Newkirk, Robert Hogan &amp; Wilhelm Klink, Robert Hogan/Wilhelm Klink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Outnumbered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no idea where this idea came from but I'm glad I wrote it. Please read and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hogan’s POV: <br/>“Roll call! Everybody up!” Schultz yelled his way into the barracks, “Roll call!” </p><p>I heard groans of protest from my men as they slowly got out of their bunks. </p><p>“Please make sure Colonel Hogan is awake as well,” Schultz told my men before he left to wake up the other men in the other barracks. </p><p>“Colonel,” Carter said as he knocked on my door before he opened it, “Colonel Hogan, it’s time for roll call.” </p><p>“Thanks Carter, I’ll be right out,” I told him as I started to get up as he closed the door to give me some privacy. </p><p>I got dressed and made sure I didn’t look like a slob before I checked the rest of the barracks to make sure no one was still in there. I don’t want anyone barging in here while I take my meds, my men don’t need to find out. </p><p>I walked over to my foot locker and dug down to the bottom to grab my pill bottle. I snapped the cap off and dug my fingers in to grab the next pill, only, my fingers didn’t run into anything but the bottom of the container. </p><p>Damn. </p><p>I thought I still had a couple more to take before I would send London a request for another bottle. </p><p>I think I can handle skipping a few days though. I really hope I do. </p><p> </p><p>-----The Next Day-----<br/>“Roll call!” Schultz yelled as he entered our barracks again, “Boys!” </p><p>“Yeah, we hear you Schultz! We’ll be out in a minute!” Newkirk yelled as I heard him slam his feet down on the ground. </p><p>“Okay! No need to be grumpy with me Newkirk. I’m only following orders,” Schultz told him. </p><p>“Don’t worry about him Schultzie,” LeBeau said, “He’s just a bit grumpy because he didn’t get a good night's sleep.” </p><p>“Why didn’t he get a good night’s sleep?” he asked before he interrupted himself, “No! Don’t tell me! I don’t want to know, just get the rest of the men up. I know nothing! I see nothing!” </p><p>“I’ll go wake the Colonel,” Kinch said after Schultz left, “Carter, would you mind making sure the rest of the guys are up?” </p><p>“Sure,” he said as Kinch made his way to my room. </p><p>“Sir,” Kinch said as he opened my door before he peeked his head in, “Roll call.” </p><p>“I heard,” I sighed as I made no indication of moving, “I’ll be out in a minute.” </p><p>“You alright Colonel?” he asked as he noticed I wasn’t making my way out of bed, “We can tell Klink that you aren’t feeling well.” </p><p>“No,” I responded as I rubbed my eyes, “I’m up. I’ll be out there.” </p><p>“Okay, Colonel,” he said before leaving my room and shutting the door. </p><p>Man, I really need those pills. Not taking them are already starting to have an affect on me and it won’t be too long until my men notice. </p><p>If word gets out as to why I’m taking these pills then I don’t think Klink will allow me to stay here anymore. I’m afraid he might transfer me because this is an Alpha only camp. I’m an Omega, and I need those pills if I want to stay here. I need my suppressants fast before anyone finds out. </p><p> </p><p>-----Roll Call-----<br/>Hogan’s POV: <br/>“Report!” Klink shouted as he fast walked his way to where Schultz was standing. </p><p>“All present and accounted for Kommandant!” Schultz exclaimed before saluting. </p><p>“Thank you Sergeant Schultz,” Klink said before saluting back, “Gentlemen, I don’t have much news for you today. The only news I do have is Germany is still winning the war.” </p><p>“Not for long!” Newkirk shouted. </p><p>“Just wait and see! We French will crush you!” LeBeau yelled. </p><p>“And our air force will blow you out of the sky!” Carter yelled. </p><p>“Silence!” Klink shouted as he stomped his foot, “Now, that is enough. I have no more news or announcements for you today. Colonel Hogan, I wish to see you in my office as soon as possible. Dismissed!” </p><p>“Colonel?” Carter asked, “Why would he want to see you? Did you do something bad?” </p><p>“Nothing comes to mind right off the top of my head Carter, no. I don’t know why he wants to see me,” I said as I straightened out my jacket, “There’s only one way to find out.” </p><p>As I walked to Klink’s office, I started to notice a change in my body. I can feel my omega scent start to release itself into the air, and it’s only a matter of time before someone here gets a whiff of it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-----Klink’s Office-----<br/>Klink’s POV: <br/>“You wanted to see me sir?” Hogan asked as he entered my office without permission and then sat himself down in a chair. </p><p>“Yes Hogan,” I told him as he put his hat on my desk, “I’ve been invited to a wedding and I was asked to make a speech.” </p><p>“A wedding? How wonderful!” he interrupted, “Who’s getting married? Is it Paul and Annie? Or is it Dylan and Alan? Oh! I bet it’s Ryan and Margaret. I knew those two would eventually get married! Good for them.” </p><p>“Hogan,” I sighed, “It doesn’t matter who’s getting married because you weren’t invited to the wedding. What matters is you helping me write my speech.” </p><p>“You want me to help you?” he asked before he crossed his arms over his chest, “What’s in it for me?” </p><p>“Must you always get something every time I ask you for help,” I asked. </p><p>“Yes,” he answered, “It’s only fair. Plus, my men need more supplies for their hobbies.” </p><p>“Hobbies? What hobbies? What prisoner of war has a hobby?” I asked him. </p><p>“Don’t tell them I told you this sir,” he said as he leaned forward, “The men love to knit.” </p><p>“Knit?” I asked.</p><p>“Yeah. They’re great at it too, they make a lot of socks. I can ask them to make you a pair,” he offered, “You might only get a sock and a half though. That’s what the rest of our supplies would make. However, if you give us some more material, we can make you as many pairs of socks, scarves, and gloves as you want.” </p><p>“Fine,” I sighed, “Only if I get the first pair of socks once you get your supplies.” </p><p>“Deal,” he said as he held out his hand. </p><p>“Thank you Hogan,” I replied as I shook his hand. </p><p>“I’ll give you a list of our supplies while you write up a rough draft of your speech,” he told me, “I can look it over tonight if you have it done and give you feedback tomorrow.” </p><p>“No need,” I said as I opened a drawer in my desk and pulled out a couple of papers, “I already have my rough draft done.” </p><p>“Wow, you work fast Colonel. I should’ve known you would’ve had something done. You’re always one step ahead of me,” he said as he took the papers before leaving. </p><p>Once he left, I got up and made my way over to the other side of my office where I keep my alcohol and glasses. </p><p>As I walked over there, I noticed the room had a new smell to it. Something sweet. Something different but familiar at the same time. I know I’ve smelt something like this before, but I don’t have a clue as to where I’ve smelt it before. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-----In the Barracks-----<br/>Klink’s POV: <br/>“Colonel, we know it’s past our curfew,” Kinch said as I entered, “We were just going to finish this game and then we were going to turn the lights out. Can’t you let us finish?” </p><p>“I suppose you can finish your game,” I told them, “Is Colonel Hogan in his room?” </p><p>“Yes, but he might be asleep,” Newkirk answered, “Can’t you wait until morning?” </p><p>“No, this is a personal favor that I needed his help with by tomorrow,” I said before walking over to Hogan’s room and letting myself in and found him sitting at his table.</p><p>“Colonel?” he asked as he looked up from his book, “Can I help you?” </p><p>“Yes,” I told him as I closed the door, “Did you read my speech?” </p><p>“I did and I thought it was very good. I don’t see the need to change anything,” he told me before he wiped his brow. </p><p>“Are you okay?” I asked as I stepped closer, “You’re sweating.” </p><p>“I’m fine,” he said as he started to take his jacket off, “Just a little hot is all.” </p><p>I moved closer to him to grab the jacket and place it on his bed. As I did so, I noticed that he had the same smell as the smell in my office. I knew exactly what it was and why it seemed so familiar before. </p><p>“Hogan,” I started, “I need you to come with me to my quarters.” </p><p>“Klink, can’t it wait?” he asked. </p><p>“Now!” I ordered as I grabbed his wrist and pulled him to a standing position, “Let’s go.” </p><p>“Fine,” he sighed before he opened his door and walked out to his men, “Guys, Klink needs help with writing his speech for a wedding he’s going to tomorrow. He apparently needs it done now so I will be in his quarters for an hour or two.” </p><p>“At this hour?” LeBeau asked, “Why didn’t he ask you to help him write it before?” </p><p>“He must’ve forgot, you know how Klink is,” he said, “Anyway, don’t wait up.” </p><p>“Got it, see you tomorrow Colonel,” Kinch responded as he shuffled the cards. </p><p> </p><p>-----Klink’s Quarters-----<br/>Klink’s POV: <br/>“What is so important? Why did you have to drag me across camp to your quarters?” he asked as he put his hands on his hips. </p><p>“You’re an omega,” I responded, “Aren’t you?” </p><p>“So what if I am?” he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. </p><p>“I’m not going to have you transferred Hogan,” I told him, “How come I never knew you were an omega? Why am I just finding this out now?” </p><p>“Because I was taking suppressants. I’ve always wanted to join the airforce, but they wouldn’t let omegas become pilots. They could help land and clean the planes but I wanted to fly them. I found some pills that could hide my true self from everyone else,” he explained, “I’ve been taking them ever since. Well, I ran out two days ago.” </p><p>“Now your body is slowly going back into heat.” I said. </p><p>“How can you possibly know that?” he asked. </p><p>“You're sweating, trying to protect yourself as much as you can from alphas by hugging your arms to your chest, you immediately obeyed my order to come here, and I can smell it on you,” I explained, “Why didn’t you tell me?” </p><p>“You would’ve sent me to another camp!” he answered, “You would’ve been happy to finally have a reason to kick me out of here.” </p><p>“When I first met you, yes,” I said, “But now that we’re friends, no. I would rather keep you here in this camp, regardless if you are an alpha or an omega.” </p><p>“So what are we going to do?” he asked, “Are you going to make me go on suppressants again?” </p><p>“Let’s not worry about that right now,” I answered as I stepped closer to him, “Right now, I want to help you get through this heat. Only if you’ll let me of course.” </p><p>“Sure,” he said, “But I haven’t done this in a while so it might be a little longer than normal.” </p><p>“That’s okay,” I told him as I rubbed my hands up and down his arms to provide some type of comfort, “How are you feeling now? Do you feel hot? Horny? Tired? Nervous?” </p><p>“Honestly?” he asked. </p><p>“I wouldn’t ask anything more,” I said. </p><p>“I feel exhausted,” he responded, “This is my first heat in years and my body is in overdrive just trying to catch up with what it’s missed.” </p><p>“I can understand that,” I said as I started to take his jacket off, “What did your past alphas do to help you fall asleep? What did they do to comfort you?” </p><p>“It’s embarrassing,” he sighed as he looked at the ground. </p><p>“Robert,” I said as I hooked my finger under his chin and raised his head to look at me, “You have nothing to be embarrassed about. There’s nothing you could say to me that would cause me to think any less of you. Now, what would they do.” </p><p>“Physical contact would help,” he responded with a small smile on his face, “They would hold me. I’ve always liked when someone did that. It made me feel safe and protected.” </p><p>“I would be more than happy to do that,” I said, “What would they do with their hands? Rub your back? Hold your hand?” </p><p>“Yeah, they would rub my back, rub my chest or stomach, hold my hand, run their fingers through my hair, and just say comforting things to me,” he answered before yawning. </p><p>“Okay,” I said as I took his hand to walk him to my bedroom, “Let’s start there then.” </p><p>I gave him a pair of my pajamas and had him change in the bathroom so he wouldn’t be uncomfortable tonight. </p><p>“I’m all ready, you can go change now,” he said as he came back into the bedroom. </p><p>“I’ll be right back,” he told him as I gestured to the bed, “Make yourself comfortable.” </p><p>I quickly changed and came back to find Hogan lying on his side facing the left side, already half asleep. </p><p>I climbed in on the left side and brought him closer to me. I had him place his head partially in my shoulder and neck while I wrapped my arms and legs around him. I started to play with his hair with one hand and rub his back with the other. </p><p>“Thank you,” he sighed as he began to relax in my arms. </p><p>“You’re very welcome Robert,” I whispered before I kissed his forehead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope there wasn't too many awkward bits in there, I tried to make it sound good. Anyway, let me know what you think of it down below! Thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>